The Stripper
by Crying Without A Single Tear
Summary: Kaito is a stripper, Luka is a under confident chef. Will an unexpected encounter produce love? Read to find out! Humor/Drama/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**The Sripper ** **I seriously have chapter two and three already written. So I am asking for ** **three-five reviews each chapter so I can post the next one. I'm not trying to be ** **mean, I just...yeah...so, anywho, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own.**

"Luka~" the tealette called out to the pink-haired woman sitting on the couch, reading.

"What do you want Miku?" Luka said with a hint of annoyance.

"It's Saturday...and your birthday...lets go somewhere!" Miku said, hiding a devillish grin.

Now Luka was scared. The last time Miku and she had gone somewhere, Luka ended up with an octopus as a bikini bottom, and two crabs as the top. They had gone out for sushi.

"What exactly do you want to do...?"

"It's a secret~! Now go change into something nice...no, SEXY! But nothing TOO sluttish."

"WHAT?! No. Just no.", the pinkette exclaimed, thinking of what Miku considered TOO sluttish.

"If you don't listen, then I will make sure you don't even SEE tuna for a year. And you know I'm capable of doing it." Luka stood up abruptly, and stared at the teal-haired girl, a expression of pure horror on her face.

"You. Wouldn't."

"I. Would. Now go change. I'll be waiting by the door, hurry up!" Luka hurriedly made her way into her bedroom, motived by the threat of her precious tuna being ripped away from her for a year. She came out a few minutes later, dressed.

"Miku is this good enough?" Miku turned around to look at Luka. "Oh my leeks...where did you have that?!" Luka was wearing black skinny jeans with a fitted midnight blue V-neck T-shirt, on her feet were black stilettos with silver chains crisscrossing along the front. Her hair was down and combed neatly.

Luka looked at what she was wearing and shrugged, "I think Teto gave it to me. Why? Is it too slutty?"

"NO! It's perfect! Now we can go, come on!" Miku cried grabbing her green clutch that matched her dark green sleeveless dress that's reached her mid-thigh and her black sandals that had laces that wrapped up her calf.

"Wait, Miku! Where are we going?" Luka asked once they were in the car. Miku started backing the car out of the parking lot of the apartment complex that Luka lived in. Miku lived a few blocks away in a different apartment complex.

"Oh, that new club, 'Moonlit'."

"THE STRIPPER CLUB?!"

"For women." Miku countered with a grin.

"MIKU!"

"What? You never do anything like this, and you never have fun! This is good for you!"

"Miku, if your idea of fun is going to club to watch random men take their clothes off for a living, then I DON'T want to have fun."

"Hot men!"

Luka rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, she wasn't going to get out of this, weather she liked it or not. "How long are we going to be there?"

"As long as it takes~!" Miku said, trying to find a place to park in the crowded parking lot. Luka groaned and Miku smacked her arm lightly, "You are going to have fun, it's part of the deal."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is. I made it up right now."

"Thats not how deals work!"

"In my mind, yes it is. Now get out of the car." Miku said as she parked the car. Luka got out and and walked to the entrance, Miku fallowing. When they got there, a bouncer stopped them.

"Passes?" He said gruffly.

"Yeah, here you go...'Big Al'", Miku said handing over two silver pieces of paper with the black word 'Moonlit' written in cursive.

"How long have you been planning this?!" Luka yell-whispered to Miku.

"Oh, about a month.", Miku replied nonchalantly.

"A MONTH?! How did you know that I would agree?!"

"I have my come on! I heard from Neru that a really hot guy comes on at eleven o'clock, and its already ten fifty." Luka followed Miku, not knowing that the moment she walked in the double doors leading to the club, that her life would be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2: The Office

The Stripper: Chapter 2

**I love you guys too much (not in a creepy way...maybe XD)to leave you hanging, so here you go! ** **Special thanks to: yiseunggi and Castle Darkmoon! You guys made my day!**

As they walked in the doors, loud club music reached their ears, and so did the excited screams of many women, a man with brown hair had just walked off the stage.

"Ok, lets leave." Luka said turning around.

"Tuna."

"Lets go have fun!"

Luka and Miku somehow made their way to the front of the crowd when a blue-haired man walked on stage. He was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, and a black vest, underneath the vest was a VERY formfitting T-shirt which showed off his chiseled chest. "Hello laidies...and gentlemen, tonight I'll be picking a woman, or man, to come with me to one of our 'special' rooms.", he purred. "But first, for the rest of you a little show."

He took his vest off very slowly and threw it into the crowd of cheering women and men. The he took off his shirt and threw it straight at Luka. She caught the shirt and looked at it in shock, then with the same shocked expression, looked at the blue-haired man. "Ooooh, looks like I have my winner. Come on cotton candy, lets go.", he said jumping off the stage and pulled the STILL in shock Luka to a curtain covered door.

The audience booed at the blue-haired man's disappearance, but started cheering again when a green-haired man came on stage. Miku watched as Luka was led away, and decided to do something VERY nice for her best friend.

"Ok cotton candy, tell me how you want me to make this the greatest night of your life." he whispered in Luka's ear, nibbling on the earlobe before he pushed her on the (convenient) bed.

"No, you don't have to-" she was cut off by him kissing her passionately, but slowly. His tongue making its way inside her mouth. Luka was just getting into the the kiss, when he slid his hands up her shirt. She broke the kiss and pushed him away. "No! I said I didn't want you to do anything!"

"Ok cotton candy, calm down. Huh, usually they're more willing."

"Ok, first, my name isn't 'cotton candy' its Luka, and second, I'm not a cheap whore who wants to have sex with some random good looking guy."

"Ok, 'Luka' we'll start off slow, and since I'm so good looking, I'll be nice.", he made his way back to the bed, and starting kissing her again.

Luka realized that he would keep on trying to have sex with her if she didn't do something about it, and fast. "You know what, I changed my mind...got any handcuffs?",she asked blushing.

"I knew you would change your mind, and as a matter of fact, we do have handcuffs. Kinky." he said while reaching inside of a drawer that was next to the bed. He pulled out silver handcuffs and a small silver key. "So am I cuffing you-"

"No! Er, I mean, you probably do all the work most of the time, I want you to be happy tonight.", she said cuffing one of his wrists to the bedpost. She then picked up the key and ran to the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he cried trying to get loose.

"Leaving, I'm gonna go home.", she said pulling on the door handle. "It's not opening! Why?!"

"Because it locks automatically after two people come in. It's going to be locked for two more hours. Thats usually how long it takes for someone to-"

"I GET IT! God...well, at least you can't move.", Luka said sitting with her back to the wall that was opposite to the one with the bed.

"So...we're not going to have sex?"

"NO!"

"Thank God, I'm tired! You don't know how much this job takes out of a person.", he said, sitting Indian-style with his back to the bed.

"Really? Um...what's your name? I gave you mine.", Luka said, blushing and looking down.

He smiled and said, "Kaito. And thanks, no one has asked for my name, ever."

Luka looked at him, shocked,"Really?! thats sad. I would want to know the name of who is having sex with me...or maybe I wouldn't. I'm a virgin..." She looked down, embarrassed.

It was Kaito's turn to be shocked, he had never taken anyone's virginity. "Oh my God, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have kept pushing you."

"Oh no, it's fine it's your job...and that was also my first kiss."

Kaito looked at the blushing woman with wide eyes, and gestured for her to go to him. Luka looked at him for a moment, then crawled over. "Can you unlock these? I promise I won't do anything.", Kaito asked. Luka thought about it for a moment, then unlocked the handcuffs and put them back in the drawer. The gasped when Kaito wrapped his muscled arms around her, pulling her into his lap. "I am so sorry Luka, and before you say anything, no it wasn't ok that you got your first kiss stolen by a guy that you barely know. Your first kiss should be with someone that you love, same with virginity." Kaito said into Luka's hair.

"Wow...I didn't know strippers could be so sensitive.", Luka said, laughing.

"Hey! For your information, my favorite food is ice cream!", he said with mock hurt, "I also love romance animes and soap operas! And kittens, puppies, ducklings and baby chinchillas!"

Luka was hysterical now, crying from laughing so much, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes! Now it's your turn."

"Fine. I LOVE tuna, I like shoujo manga and anime, cooking, kickboxing and singing...I also have a cat...Fi"

"Really, well-", Kaito was cut off by the door suddenly opening. The bouncer from before looked surprised that they were sitting on the floor..with ALL their clothes on.

"The boss wants you both in his office."

**Review please! :D (Three reviews please~ It's my birthday...seriously XD)**


	3. Chapter 3: What The Hell Just Happened!

**The Stripper 3**

**Hope you like the tiny bit of fluff! **

**Standard Disclaimers**

"I wonder what he wants..." Kaito muttered to himself. He had never been called to the boss' office. Luka was a bit worried herself, what had she done?

When they reached the office, a voice from inside told them to come in. The man inside had silver hair, but was young.

"Piko, what's wrong?" Kaito asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing. Are you Luka Megurine?" Piko asked suddenly, turning to Luka.

"Y-yes."

"Great! Your friend...um, Miku I think it was, bought Kaito's contract and said to give it to a pink-haired woman named 'Luka Megurine', so here.", Piko said smiling, handing her a thick folder with the words 'KAITO SHION' written in black marker across the front.

"WHAT?!", both Kaito and Luka exclaimed at the same time.

"So, you see, basically now you are Kaito's owner! Isn't that great?", Piko said cheerfully.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her!" Luka yelled, her face growing red.

"Now, now. It isn't that bad, having your own stripper." Piko soothed.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY IN THIS?!" Kaito yelled.

"Oh, absolutely nothing~!" Piko sang. "That contract says you have to live with your owner and do whatever they say. You are basically a slave~ Now get out of my office. But first, here are some normal clothes Kaito, pajamas and such."

"I think I have the car keys...yeah, here they are. Hopefully Miku didn't hotwire the car...YES! The car is still here!" Luka cried out with joy.

Kaito looked at Luka in amazement. She looked so beautiful when she was happy- WAIT, WHAT?!

"Kaito, are you ok?" Luka said worriedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, considering that I'm a slave now." he said jokingly.

"I'm sorry. I won't make you do anything you know. I'm not like that." she said, looking down.

"Oh no! That's not what I meant!"

Luka just stared at the road ahead of her, afraid of what this situation would bring. Happiness...or misfortune?

"Wow, this is a nice apartment you have here Luka. What do you do for a living?" Kaito asked once they were in the apartment.

"Oh, I'm a chef. I work at a place called 'Límoñ'. Speaking of jobs, why did you pick that one?"

"Well, I had nowhere to go because my landlord kicked me out. Piko found me when I was wandering one day, he offered me the job, and I took it."

"Why couldn't you stay with your family? Oh! I'm sorry that's none of my business..." Luka said, blushing from embarrassment. She sat on the couch and motioned for Kaito to sit too.

"It's ok Luka, if I'm going to be living with you, eating your meals, sleeping in your bed~"

"BAKA!" *smack*

Kaito rubbed the spot where Luka hit and winced. "Owww, that hurt cotton candy!"

*smack* "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Fine! And I have no family in the area, and I had no money at the time."

"Oh, well I'm going to shower, it's two in the morning!" Luka said suddenly, going into one of the rooms. "I'll be out in a sec!"

Luka came out a few minutes later, wrapped in a towel, steam coming out of the open door of the bathroom. Her hair was in a messy bun, still damp.

"Kaito? The shower is open." Luka called out when she got dressed in her normal sleeping clothes, a tank top and shorts.

"Ok...you know I don't think you are clean enough...why don't you come in with me?" Kaito purred seductively, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"BAKA!" *SMACK SMACK*

"Owwww~!"

"Hey Luka, where am I going going to sleep?" Kaito whispered in Luka's ear.

"In the bathtub~" Luka sang.

"WHAT?! But the bathtub is wet and cold, it's winter and the window is open in the bathroom and won't close! I'll catch a cold!" Kaito cried out.

"Too bad~"

Kaito made his way to the bathroom, carrying a pillow and blanket with him.

"Goodnight Kaito!"

"Goodnight...cotton candy!" Kaito said one last time before going in the bathroom.

Luka felt sorta bad in her bedroom, somewhat warm. Kaito was probably freezing... Awww! Now she felt all guilty and such...

*knock knock* "C-c-c-c-come i-i-i-i-in." Luka heard Kaito manage to choke out.

"Come on Kaito."

"W-w-what?"

"Come with me."

Kaito followed Luka to her bedroom, and looked at the bed nervously.

"Well? Get in. But stay on the the left side of the bed!" Luka warned.

Kaito got in and looked at Luka who already had her eyes closed, he leaned over and kissed her forehead and said softly, "Thank you cotton candy."


	4. Chapter 4: Crap

***grabs Len from other story* **

**Me: Do the disclaimer please~**

**Len: What?! No! We aren't your meat puppets you psychotic fangirl!**

**Me: Oh really~? *starts typing* **

**Len: What are you typin- *Len grows boobs and his voice gets higher pitched, clothes change into a teeny yellow bikini* CHANGE ME BACK!**

**Me: Not until you do the disclaimer~**

**Len: Fine. Crying Without A Single Tear does not own anything copyrighted in this story, she only uses us for her own amusement, killing us, maiming us, bringing us back to life, and pairing us up with random objects in some cases… *changes back to his original adorable shota self***

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Regular Text

The first thing Luka woke to was warmth. Now keep in mind that it was the middle of winter, she was wearing a tank top and shorts, and the sheets were quite thin. She opened her eyes and realized that her face was –very comfortably- nestled into Kaito's chest and his arms were around her, their legs tangled under the sheet. It seemed that they had both moved to the middle of the bed during the night, and Luka being the sensible person she was, did the expected thing.

She screamed and tried to jump off the bed, but her legs were still intertwined with Kaito's legs, so she ended up falling off the bed with the sheets wrapped around her. Kaito shot up and looked around, confused as hell.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Kaito and Luka yelled at the same time. Then, like just in a fanfiction, their memories came back to them at coincidently the same time! Luka stood up, feeling extremely over dramatic, it's not like she **didn't ** have random hot strippers that she owns in her bed each morning…oh wait! She didn't!

"Um…this is awkward…" Kaito said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah…just a little bit…Um, what do want for breakfast?" Luka said just as nervously.

"Just give me whatever you got, cereal, toast-" He was cut off by Luka's horrified gasp.

"You are now living with a country renowned chef, and you want CEREAL for breakfast?! Tch, honestly Kaito, you insult me by saying that."

Luka walked off, going to the kitchen and leaving a slightly less confused Kaito in her bedroom.

If Kaito could describe in one word Luka's kitchen it would be 'DAMN!', yes that is how awesome her kitchen was. Everything was silver, the enormous stove, the top of the counter, the sink, mixer- well, you get the idea. Luka was busy chopping up chocolate while Kaito was admiring her. Her KITCHEN, he corrected himself.

"What's the chocolate for?" Kaito asked, sitting on one of the stools next to the counter.

"The iced mocha cappuccino, which will go with the omelets and fruit." Luka said, grabbing a black frying pan and putting it on the stove. After she did that, she went over to the fridge and grabbed four eggs, mushrooms, sausage, onions, hot sauce, cheese and some fruit. "And trust me, everyone loves my omelets."

"I'm sure they do." Kaito said dazed, mesmerized by Luka… Er- Luka's cooking.

In a few minutes, Luka was putting both of their enormous omelets on plates along with the fruit. She put the plate on the space in front of Kaito and served them both the delicious looking mochas. Kaito picked up his fork and started eating when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Luka, you keep eating."

Kaito walked to the front door despite Luka's protests. The doorbell started ringing and an annoyed voice of "LUUUUUUKAAAAAA! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!" sounded through the apartment. At the voice Luka cursed and ran to the door herself, throwing it open to reveal the person who was the cause of Luka now owning a (now) ex-stripper.

"Miku you have a LOT of begging to do so I won't rip your flesh off and use it in one of my recipes." Luka threatened, pulling Miku inside by one of her ponytails.

"Ow ow ow ow ow OW!" Miku cried, trying to pry Luka's hand off of her hair.

"Good. It's supposed to hurt." Luka shot back, closing the door and releasing her.

All the while Kaito just stood there, shocked at how…evil Luka looked at that moment. He made a mental note never to get Luka super angry. Miku finally noticed the other person in the room and made a small noise of surprise.

"She actually KEPT you?! I thought she would give you back or never get you in the first place!" Miku cried, looking Kaito up and down and nodding in approval, even after just waking up, Kaito looked pretty sexy.

"Oi! Paws off, you're with Mikuo!" Luka said (somewhat possessively), stepping in front of Kaito (yeah, possessively).

"I wasn't planning to do anything! I am the best friend in this Romcom!" Miku said triumphantly.

"Romcom? Best friend?" Luka questioned.

"Yeah, in the romantic comedies they always have the main character, you, the dude, the stripper over here, and the sassy, badass, cool, somewhat ghetto best friend who gives words of encouragement and the occasional shot of vodka to cheer the main character up in times of need, me!" Miku explained slowly, as if she were teaching kindergartners Geometry.

"Oh my gosh…you already have this mapped out?!" Luka cried.

"Yup~!"

"Well, I need to go to work, you two play nice while I'm gone." Luka said massaging her temples, already tired out, and it was only nine o'clock in the morning!

"Luka! You're finally here!" a blonde woman called out.

"Yeah, sorry Rin, had a few problems at home." Luka called back, going to the walk-in refrigerator where she pulled out all the necessary items to make the special dish for today.

"Oooooh, like _boyfriend _problems?" Rin said slyly.

Luka almost dropped the kitchen knife she was holding on her foot. "No… Um, speaking of boyfriends, how's it going with Len?"

Rin squealed and grabbed Luka's hands, "LEN PROPOSED!"

Luka gasped and squealed with Rin. "The ring! Let me see the ring!"

Rin showed Luka her left hand, and on her ring finger was a silver band with a yellow diamond in the center, five little orange gems on either side. Luka looked at the ring and a strange image of Kaito in a tuxedo standing on an alter with her in a wedding dress popped into her mind. _'What the…?' _Luka quickly hid her confusion with more praises and squeals.

"Wait, Rin…why didn't you tell me as soon as I walked in?" Luka said, realizing her friend's actions.

"Oh, I forgot~" Rin said, as if it were the most thing in the world to forget that you were going to get married. Luka really didn't understand her friend sometimes. "Luka…speaking of weddings, have anyone yet?"

"RIN! You are just as bad as Miku! When I find the right person, I'll grow old with them. If that doesn't happen, then it's not like I'm completely alone. I have you guys." Luka was so used to saying these words that they came naturally to her, like a script.

"Well yeah Luka, but don't you want a family? A husband?" Rin spoke softly, looking at Luka with concerned eyes, they joked about this often, but it was a serious matter.

Luka's eyes flashed with sadness and she looked at Rin "Of course I want that…but…I don't know where to find a Len, or Mikuo."

Rin's eyes lit up at that sentence "I know where you can find a guy…"

Luka looked at Rin suspiciously "Where?"

"At your apartment! The hot stripper Miku was talking about!"

'_Oh shit…'_

**I am proud of myself! This is pretty long! Oh, and Alyssa if you are reading this…UPDATE YOUR DAMN STORY! To my other readers *looks around and sees no one* hehehe…sorry for taking so long to update…it's just that I moved to a new school, and it's been REALLY hard adjusting, so I didn't really have time for anything else. I love you guys! (in a creepy stalker way MWAHAHA) I promise I'll update the next chapter soon~ **

**TEASER**

"**Kaito, we never have fun anymore!" the brunette whined.**

"**I know Meito, but I need to be good, you know, not like how I **_**was**_**." Kaito put emphasis on the last word, the brunette getting the hidden meaning.**

"**Hey, you're living with that hot chef right?"**

"**Um, yeah. Why?"**

"**If you can get her to go out with you and kiss you, willingly, then I'll give you…my salary for the whole week!"**

**Kaito looked at Meito shocked, their weekly salary was easily $3,000. **

"**Sure. I'll do it." **


	5. Chapter 5: (REALLY!) Mini Chappie

**PLEASE READ: Hi guys...I know I've been gone for like what? Two months...? Heh heh,I had major writers block. I will post the real chapter tomorrow, it needs time to charge (I'm doing this on my phone). Just going to post this to let you guys know that I'm not dead~ I am honestly going to try and finish this story, I hate it when authors discontinue stories, so don't worry! I will not be a hypocrite! P.S, I see all you little readers in the dark...not reviewing~! I need reviews to motivate me! The longer the better! And also, I know some of you are artists~ If you want to -cough- you know, draw something from the story you totally have my permission, you know if you want to -bows- just send me the link~! Here is a mini side chappie that is still from this story, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: DON'T MAKE ME SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS! ...crud...**

Luka walked into the apartment, completely drained from cooking all day. She walked into the livingroom and was greeted by the sight of Kaito with ice-cream all over his bare chest and her cat dancing to some random Elvis Presley song.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" She shot up from her nap and looked at her hand, which was in a bowl ad melting ice-cream. "Actually...Kaito looked sorta...sexy..."


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk

**Hello my lovelies~! How are you? I have decided to reply to reviews now, so check down at the bottom if you reviewed for chapter four! Hope you like this chapter! (And I noticed that I kept out a VERY special character… She will show up in this chapter…)**

**Me: *sigh* Do I honestly have to do this?**

**Len: Yes. Yes you do.**

**Me: Whyyyyyyyy?**

**Len: Unless you want hordes of lawyers on your heels, you probably should.**

**Me: Lenny-kun… I really am sorry for making you look like Rin…but with bigger boobs…**

**Rin: What did you say? *_***

**Me: NOTHING RIN-CHAN! JUST THAT I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! O.O;**

**Rin: That's what I thought.**

***OoX0XoO***

When Luka finally got home, it was ten o'clock at night, and Kaito was laying on the couch, reading.

"Luka! You're home!" Kaito cried out happily.

"No duh, smart one." Luka rolled her eyes and went straight for the shower, she paused before calling out to Kaito, "I brought you some grilled salmon and strawberry ice cream from work…if you want it of course." She walked into the bathroom, and a few seconds later Kaito could hear the water running.

Kaito practically pounced on the bags Luka had placed on the table, he pulled out a container of fish, and a smaller plastic container of ice cream. He was looking for a fork and spoon when he heard singing. He stopped searching and listened more closely.

"_Just be friends, all we gotta do is just be friends. It's time to say good-bye, just be friends…" _

Holy. Crap. Luka sang beautifully! 'Almost as beautiful as her…' a little voice in Kaito's head said dreamily. Kaito thought back, 'SHUT UP! I ONLY THINK OF HER AS A FRIEND!'. 'Sure…' the voice said annoyingly. Luka walked out of the bathroom and walked to the couch, turning on the TV to a news channel.

"Kaito, the fork is in the bag, same for the spoon." She said, not looking away from the screen. She laughed quietly when she heard Kaito looking through the bag for said utensils.

Luka soon grew bored with the channel and changed it to a horror movie. One problem, Luka was TERRIFIED of horror movies, she just couldn't stop watching them. Luka stared at the screen, eyes wide…this was supposed to be the scariest movie ever! Miku and Rin had attempted to drag her with them to watch it when it came out in the movie theatre, but Luka absolutely refused, saying that she had no time for it. Truth was, Luka knew the film would give her nightmares for weeks, and since she lived alone, it would be that much worse.

Kaito looked at Luka and noticed that she was no longer watching the news, but a extremely scary movie. Kaito moved closer and heard Luka saying something.

"He's gonna get you. He's gonna get you. He's gonna-"

"Meow!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Luka screamed extremely high pitched and jumped to the other side of the sofa, and a fluffy calico cat jumped up to where she was sitting before she…um…freaked out. The cat looked at Kaito expectantly and jumped off the sofa to rub against his legs, demanding attention. Kaito picked up the fluff-ball and sat on the couch and started petting her, the cat purred loudly in approval. Luka peeked up behind the couch and when she saw who was occupying Kaito's lap, she blushed.

"Fi! Get off of Kaito, NOW!" she scolded. She went around and sat back down, scratching Fi's ears as smiled. "I'm surprised, she doesn't usually take to strangers this easily. Most of the time she'll bite them, hiss at them…cause them to get stitches…"

Kaito stiffened at the last part, but continued stroking the cat. It leaped off the couch and went to the dining table where Kaito had left his fish, she jumped up on the table and started eating the fish.

"Um…sorry Kaito…" Luka said, trying to contain her laughter.

Kaito chased the cat around the apartment, trying to avenge his dinner. He was just about to catch the fluffy ball of…fluff…when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" he heard Luka call.

"Rin, Len, Miku, Mikuo and Gakupo!" A high pitched voice called out.

Luka hurried over and opened the door, hugging each person who came in. Two blonde people walked in the door firs, followed by two people with teal hair, and finally a man(?) with long purple hair. The blonde woman handed Luka a cake and the teal haired woman handed her some wine.

Luka took the gifts and looked down at her clothes, "Tch! I feel so underdressed you guys, why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

"Because that would ruin the fun, Luka honey~" The blonde woman said.

"Oh, shut up Rin!" Luka shot back, but the venom of the words were lessened by her smile. "Oh yeah, this is Kaito guys, now lets drink some wine!"

***OoX0XoO***

A few hours later, they were all drunk as a alcoholic stuck in a room full of whisky…well, except for one person. Kaito was loading everyone (including Luka, she was as drunk as everyone else) into Luka's car and driving them home. When everyone was home, and Luka was back in her bed, she said something that Kaito never expected.

"You know, I do really think that I could -hic- fall in love with you…" and then she fell asleep.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Luka is a truthful drunk… -giggle- **

**Now for review replies!**

**Castle Darkmoon- Hello sweetie! And doesn't everybody want to see Len like that…and the Kaito comes in and…er…never mind! -innocent smile- Hope you liked this chappie!**

**MrsKagamine2627- Love the name, hun~ And thank you! And I realized that if you say 'epic' a few times, it starts to sound weird…try it!**

**ranziy- -whisper- Don't worry, I hardly know what to say in reviews too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Veline Shee- I would hardly call myself an actual author… Maybe a free-lance-writer-thing-who-has-too-much-free-time? -laughs- Hope you like this chappie!**

**Dream-Eating Monochrome- I LIKE YOUR PROFILE PICTURE! Sorry…had to say that…I also like your name…isn't it a song?**

**natalie- I updated, please don't hurt me! Thanks and hope you liked this chappie!**

**sosweetIexplode- O.O Please don't explode… And thank you for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hangovers, Eggs and Cures

**Hello my lovely readers who are probably not even reading this anymore because of my absence~ I just want you to know that I have this story pretty much planned out from here on out, so expect more frequent updates! **

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN IT! IF I DID… WELL THAT'S NOT EVEN A POSIBILITY SO… STOP REMINDING ME!**

**Review replies at the end~ **

**X**o**0**o**X**

Luka awoke to the sensation of her head being split in two…wait, that was just her killer hangover. She sat up in the bed massaging her temple with her index finger, hoping that would ease her throbbing head. She noted that Kaito wasn't next to her and that the smell of eggs and (burnt) toast was coming from the kitchen's general direction.

She forced her legs to move and shuffled her way to the kitchen. She groaned as the smell attacked her nose, the burnt toast fragrance especially. She saw Kaito trying (and failing) to put out some little black bricks that were on fire…the toast? He finally grabbed a glass off the counter that was filled with water and threw it on the bric- er, toast.

He noticed her standing in the doorway and looked sheepishly at her. "Um…I guess we'll just have eggs."

She smiled and sat down on one of the tall stools surrounding the counter. "Kaito, just leave the cooking to me."

He winced and jumped up suddenly as if he remembered something. He went to the freezer and grabbed a clear glass filled with some greenish-brownish liquid/slush…thing. And why did it have chunks?! He set the strange looking drink(?) in front of her and put a spoon in it.

"Drink it, Luka." He said when he saw her look at the glass as if it were a bomb.

She looked at him as if he had caught on fire. "WHAT?! There is absolutely NO WAY I'm going to…eat that!"

He sighed and raised the glass to his lips. Luka watched in horror as he let some of the stuff slide down his throat. He put the glass down and put it in front of her again.

"See, I didn't drop down and have a seizure, drink it. It'll help with your hangover."

"And if I don't drink it?" She challenged.

"I'll play rap music all day super loud. No, better, I'll invite Miku over." He retorted, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed in defeat and drank the…liquid-stuff. He smiled and went back to the eggs.

"I'm glad you drank it, those snails were hard to find early in the morning."

**X**o**0**o**X**

Luka had retired to the couch and was feeling surprisingly better. The greenish-brownish stuff had worked after all! Even so, she called her boss to let him know she wasn't going to make it to work today. He had told her that Len and Rin had also taken the day off, when he asked her why, she replied with a simple 'We had an engagement party for them.' He grunted in disapproval, but didn't protest.

She was just getting comfortable when Kaito told her he was going to go out and meet a friend for coffee and should be back in a couple of hours. She called out a good-bye before the door was softly closed. After that, she drifted off into the land of dreams.

**Sorry it was short, I just didn't want to leave you guys with another cliff hanger. Now for replies~!**

** H**

**I**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**.**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**T**

**A: Thank you~ And…love is a strong word, no? :D (Sorry, had to space it out that way, it wouldn't show your name any other way.)  
**

**shirokuroh: Yes Kaito did hear her feelings~ Hehehehehehehehehehe I'm evil…**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing… And, I hope you like this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8: Knee Injuries

**I know, I know… I said more frequent updates, it's just that I've fallen back in love with my OTP KanameXZero from Vampire Knight, so I've read A LOT of that. And also I had it typed up, the whole chapter and everything, but my computer didn't save it right… OH WELL. Chappie review replies at bottom. Feel free to caps-scream at me for being the horrible person that I am for giving you a short chappie last time and updating super slow … I AM SO SORRY GUYS! -.-;**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Vocaloid! As much as I hate yaoi… But I love yaoi too much to hate it… So I guess I don't own…**

**X0oXo0X**

"Kaito, my man!"

Kaito turned towards the general direction of which his name was called, already knowing what sight awaited him.

"Meito! It's been so long! How's Meiko?" Kaito greeted.

"I know, you never call! And Meiko is good, still pregnant as ever…" Meiko sighed tiredly, ending THAT conversation.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Piko decided to…erm…sell me…" Kaito replied a bit awkwardly.

Meito just laughed, finding the whole situation hilarious. He gestured for Kaito to sit in one of the chairs around the small table in the café they were meeting at. Kaito sat down and he and Meito chatted for a bit before a waitress came over to take their orders.

"Hi! My name is Miki and I'll be your sever today! May I offer our Vanilla Delight? It'll be on the house for my two favorites~" Miki smiled suggestively and twirled her pen with her fingers like it was a baton.

Meito and Kaito looked at her like she was crazy. Two favorites? What the hell was she talking about?

Miki saw the looks they were giving her and decided to elaborate. "You guys are…" she dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned closer, "_strippers…_ Right?"

"Oh! Um, well, I… Sort of…quit…" Kaito explained.

Miki looked startled for a bit before regaining her composure and putting back on the overly-cheerful smile. She opened her mouth to speak before a man behind the counter gave her a withering glare. She glared right back and angrily whipped out her notepad.

"Now, enough chitchat, what would you two fine _men_ like to order?" She snapped, looking annoyed.

"Oh, I'll have that Vanilla Delight you were talking about…Kaito?" Meito didn't seem fazed by the waitress and her very strange mood swings.

"I'll have some chocolate ice cream if that's okay." He ended this with a smile and Miki took a few steps back, as if the sheer force of his smile made her…high (heh heh).

When she went to get their orders, both Kaito and Meito didn't notice the evil glint in her eyes when she looked at Kaito.

**X0oXo0X**

"OWWWWWWWWW!"

Luka screamed as her knee met the corner of the coffee table, and she collapsed on the couch, clutching her knee and whimpering. She had gone to the living room to get…something… But, her cat had scared her and she had tripped and…well, she hit her knee and is currently wallowing in self-pity for her knee.

Kaito head her scream and with a shout of, "LUKA! ARE YOU OKAY?!", he ran into the living room and rushed over to the couch where Luka was still clutching her aching knee. She groaned and rolled over, looking at Kaito curiously.

"Why do you look so worried?" She sat up and winced.

"Oh, well, you know… You sounded like you chopped your hand off or something. What would I do if I lost you?" Kaito looked at Luka before realizing his own words and blushed.

He and Luka stayed silent for a moment before Luka whimpered again. Kaito looked at her in alarm and got up. Luka was too busy whining to notice him come back in with a ice pack. She gasped as a sudden wave of relief flooded her knee.

"Ahhhhh… Thank you Kaito…" She closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch.

"No problem. So, you didn't have to go to work today?"

"Eh? Oh, I did, but only in the morning. Rin came back in the afternoon to cover my shift because she had a fight with Len- it was her day off originally" She said this tiredly, so Kaito could tell she was nodding off.

"Really? What happened?" He questioned anyway. Hey, she made him sleep in a bathtub for four hours!

"Nothing really. Rin got jealous because Len was looking a little TOO long at some girls at the mall. She accused him of getting tired of her and then Len called her a jealous she-demon. I mean, Rin came in and her eyes were red and she was still crying when I left. I didn't want to leave, but she made me, she said she would call me later." And if to prove her point, the house phone let out a shrill ring.

Luka picked it up off of the coffee table and put on speaker.

"Luuuuuka! He -sniff- called me a 'clingy, annoying, bothersome, BURDEN'! Luka, he doesn't love me! I knew it! He wanted someone prettier and smarter and sexier… I'm childish, immature and in no shape to be a wife! Luka…what do I do? I still love him! But he doesn't love me! He called me a friggin BURDEN, Luka! A BURDEN!" Rin cried.

Luka looked at Kaito in surprise, he had gotten up and left, just like that. Luka shook it off and tended to her sobbing friend.

**X0oXo0X**

"LEN FREAKING KAGAMINE YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN, YOU BASTARD!" Kaito knocked on the door until a very surprised looking blonde opened the door.

"Kaito? What are you doing-!" Len was cut off by a very swift –and hard- punch to the face.

**X0oXo0X**

Luka was sitting on the couch when a very pissed off looking Kaito came in. He went to go sit with her, but the same corner that attacked Luka attacked Kaito and with a and with aVERY manly scream of—

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS HOLY! SON OF A –beep-!"

Kaito collapased on the floor, clutching his knee.

**X0oXo0X**

**Hope you guys liked it! As always, tell me what you thought!**

**Veline Shee: It was longer! Hope you liked it!**

** .You: It was much longer~**

**ranziy: I know, I sorta added that snail bit last minute. xD**

**VongolaShiro: I am so happy you liked it! And I wonder how that "cure" would taste…?**

**HiminaChanTteeba: IT DID YOUR NAME THIS TIME! And hmmm… I'll think about it.**

**DeathThePanda: Oh, thank you for being faithful to my story! Hope you liked this chappie!**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm A Daddy!

**Hey everyone! I haven't been updating 'cuz my computer was glitching to where I would type something and it would delete it five minutes afterwards. …Yeah, talk about annoying! But that's over now (I hope) and I WAS planning to do a Christmas special, but since that won't work, I'll just change it to a New Years special! Yay~! Also, tell me how your guys Christmas (or whatever respective holiday you celebrated) went! Mine went wonderfully; I watched Korean dramas (Three Dads, One Mommy!) all day, and played Project Diva 2****nd****. Ahh, good times. xD So drop a review telling me how your holiday went and if you have a favorite Korean drama. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I, Crying Without A Single Tear, hereby disclaim all rights to the Vocaloid corporation and all programs related. **

_Flashbacks_

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text.

"Speaking."

**-o-**

Once Kaito was seated comfortably on the couch, his leg elevated, he began to tell Luka about what happened at Len's apartment.

**-o-**

_Kaito walked in the door to Len's apartment like he owned the place, and walked over to the fallen boy-er, man. He picked him up by the shirt collar and looked him in the eye, completely scaring the crap out of Len. Kaito lifted him until they were eye level, and until their noses were almost touching._

"_K-kaito, I'm not sure why you're here, but if I could please ask you to PLEASE leave, I'd greatly appreciate it…" Len looked down immediately after he said this, waiting to hit again._

"_Is that what you told Rin?! Did you tell her to 'please leave' too?! Huh?! Well, apparently you did, since she was crying her eyes out to Luka over the phone! I can't stand guys like you! Always making women cry and hurt and degrade themselves because of something the person said or did! Do you know that she is saying that it is her fault and that she needs to change herself to accommodate you?!" Kaito threw a shocked Len on the floor and sat down on the chair across from them. He put his hands to his face and took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm himself. He looked up though when he heard a small voice speak up._

"_I…I didn't know what to do. She was telling me that I was looking at other girls, and I was! I'm trying to keep celibate until after the wedding! I know that her parents are real strict about that kind of stuff, so I was trying not to do anything, if you know what I mean." Len said quietly, but defensively._

_Kaito looked at Len, and gave him the best advice anyone would ever give him, "Then just be honest with her."_

**-o-**

Luka looked at Kaito with a newfound respect, and it suddenly struck her that he wasn't like the other guys, that he actually cared. She smiled at him and adjusted the ice pack on his knee. "Well, what you did saved their relationship. Rin called a little while before you came in and told me that her and Len had talked and worked things out. They just needed to talk."

Kaito smiled, but it was suddenly gone as if he remembered something that troubled him. He frowned and reached for the phone, but then put it back, rethinking what he was going to do. Luka looked at him, puzzled by his strange behavior.

"Kaito…what's going on?" she questioned, putting a hand on his un-injured knee.

He looked at her and sighed. "It's almost New Year, and Piko wants me to return. He said that they have lost a few regular clients since I left…I'll only be gone tonight, I promise!"

He looked at Luka hopefully and she sighed, nodding her head. He cheered and jumped up, running to Luka's room, where he kept his suitcase. He change into a tight dark blue wife beater, black fingerless gloves, black ripped skinny jeans and some studded boots (THEY ARE MANLY). HE walked out of the room and did a 360 to show Luka. She smiled weakly and went back to, quite literally, twiddling her thumbs.

Kaito saw this and kneeled next to her, but she turned away. He frowned and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Luka, I won't be gone that long, I promise." He reassured her. She looked at him and started tearing up, quickly looking away, hoping that Kaito didn't notice. But he did and quickly grew alarmed. "Luka? Luka, what's wrong? I'm coming back you know…" he said softly.

Luka sniffled and wiped her eyes, she smiled at him and spoke, "Go Kaito, I'm being silly. Have fun! I'll be fine." She smiled again and got up. "Come on Kaito, you don't want to keep your fangirls waiting do you~?" she teased.

"Wha-?! What do you mean fangirls?! I don't have fangirls…do I?" he was promptly pushed out the door by a laughing Luka and smiling softly, he made his way to Moonlit.

**-o-**

Luka let herself drop her façade and tear up. She made her way to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She cried for a few more minutes before whispering to herself, "I was finally going to have someone around for New Years… But I guess I'll celebrate on my own again. Time to get out the wine!"

She dragged herself to the kitchen, reaching into one of the many cabinets and pulling out a bottle of…very expensive wine…that she got from an old boyfriend years ago. She wasn't quite old enough to drink it back then, so she saved it. This seemed like a pretty good time to drown her sorrows, Luka knew that alcohol wasn't the answer, but she was feeling adventurous. And who was there to stop her?

Just as she was going to pour herself a glass, the doorbell rang shrilly. She got up and went to the door, ready to tell some Girl Scouts off or something. But what awaited her completely threw her off.

"Luki…?"

**-o-**

"Thanks Kaito for doing this. You don't know how much this means to me." Piko said gratefully. The club was just closing, pretty early too since a lot of the staff wanted to celebrate with family, it was only twelve o'clock, plenty of time to go back home and celebrate with Luka. Kaito nodded, smiling at his old boss. They chatted for a few more minutes before Kaito went to go change back into regular clothes.

"Hey look who showed up! I thought you were with that pink haired girl now?" one of his friends, Yuma, called out. Now Yuma was one of the favorites in the club, he was young, twenty or twenty-one, and had the most mysterious-ness out of all the…er…employees. But despite his cold and dark exterior, he was a kind and gentle guy. He was a little tsundere, if you wanted to put it in one word.

"I am. But not the way you're thinking, pervert!" Kaito replied, flustered.

The other dancers laughed, they still enjoyed picking on Kaito, no matter if he was still working there or not. They were a family and DID have morals, despite society's beliefs. As the laughter died down, Kaito looked at his watch, it was already twelve thirty! Kaito hurriedly threw on the rest of his regular clothes and wished everyone a happy new year.

Kaito walked out the double door on the side of the club, fishing Luka's keys out of his pocket. She wouldn't be too mad that he borrowed her car…right? He grimaced as he pictured an angry Luka saying, "YOU BORROWED MY CAR WITHOUT ASKING?! NO ICE CREAM FOR A MONTH!" Oh yes, she was certainly capable of that.

Kaito slipped in the driver's seat and didn't notice the presence next to him until she spoke up.

"Whose car is this? The last time I checked, you didn't have a car."

Kaito slowly turned around, praying to all the gods that he was hallucinating. What he saw completely surprised him. The girl was extremely familiar, she had long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, and her body was surely the source of envy for many women.

'_But not as beautiful as Luka.'_

The sudden thought had him turn the color of a ripe tomato. He shook his head and was back to staring quizzically at the woman next to him, who was completely calm and returning his gaze with a fierceness one could only describe as contempt.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked his old girlfriend.

Lily looked a little nervous at that question but quickly composed herself and retorted, "What? I can't see the father of my child in peace without being questioned?"

"What did you just say?! Lily we never even had sex!" Kaito was panicking now, he had absolutely NO idea what the young woman was talking about!

The woman next to him mirrored his panic for a mere second before she had a sudden idea. "Yes we did. Remember your birthday? All that beer? You threw yourself at me, saying things like, '_Lily, hurry and make love to me~' _and crap. So we did it. Turns out right after we broke up, I found out I was pregnant! So, I tried to find you, but it turned out you had been kicked out of your apartment and moved. The damn landlord didn't tell me where you moved so I had to find out for myself. And now five years later, here you are! So hurry up and come help me,_daddy_." The way she said it, full of malice and loathing, made Kaito cringe.

"Lily, I hardly drank that night and we weren't together at that time. You were with Kiyoteru. Wait…let me see a picture of this child you speak of. _Now, _Lily." He spoke with a tone of authority, even Lily was intimidated.

She hesitantly pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons. After a few seconds, she handed the phone over to Kaito. He looked at the little girl in the photo with interest and handed the phone back. "Lily. She looks nothing like me. She looks like Kiyoteru. What is her name? And why are you really here?" he asked curiously.

"Her name is Yuki…Kaito…I'm in trouble…Kiyoteru is trying to take her away from me! And only for the money I'll have to give him if he wins! Kaito…it was ONE drunk night…one mistake…if you just back me up financially, I'll be able to keep her. Please Kaito?" Lily was practically clinging on to him at this point, completely desperate.

Kaito ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine. But she has to call me Uncle Kaito and my…landlady… has to see her too. Luka is special to me and I don't want to keep secrets."

"THANK YOU KAITO! I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS! And of course! This Luka person has to see my sweet baby too! And…don't worry Kaito, she's already calling you 'Uncle'." Lily smiled and hugged him, completely happy.

"Need a ride home?" he asked her, chuckling.

"Um, yeah. If you don't mind of course! And, hey Kaito you have feelings for this 'Luka' person I can tell~!" Lily teased as they pulled out of Moonlit's parking lot.

"…" Kaito just blushed and kept his eyes on the road. "…Why? Getting jealous?" he soon retorted, despite his earlier embarrassment.

"Pshh! As if. I have someone else, a woman who doesn't hound me for sex, and respects me and absolutely ADORES Yuki!" she cried triumphantly.

"…Way to turn lesbian on me…What's her name?" Kaito awkwardly asked, blushing even more now.

"IA. I-A." Lily said dreamily.

" Well, I wish you the best happiness." He looked over at her and smiled, happy to see his usually stoic friend so joyful.

Little did they know that a cherry red car had been following them, slowly getting closer.

**-o-**

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I hope you did! And, don't worry, Luka and Luki will make a appearance in the next chapter (which will be updated soon, pinky promise). And, if you guys want to thank someone, thank my cousin Meg, who sadly doesn't have a account on here, but is awesome anyways. THANK YOU MEG-MEG FOR TYING ME TO A CHAIR AND FORCING ME TO WRITE! Anywho, sorry about the *gasp* month long wait, but I assure you, this next chappie will be done soon!**

**Review replies~!**

**ranziy: You made my day with your review and yes, I didn't know who to make the villain! So basically, I got a picture with a bunch of Vocaloids, and randomly pointed my finger to one. Yeah…that's how I write my stories… And yes, I wanted to pair Meiko up with someone, but didn't know who! (I ship KaitoXMeiko and KaitoXLuka both) And the pregnancy thing was just waiting there innocently for my plot bunnies to kidnap it and force it into my story. Trust me, a pregnant Meiko will be fun to write in later chappies~!**

**lknsd: Well, they can be. I believe them to be mirror images (sometimes siblings), but then again, this ****IS**** an AU (Alternate Universe) so, no, not in this story. Hope you enjoyed reading anyways!**


End file.
